


HIP: Behind The Scenes

by omgahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, He Is Psychometric, Idiots in Love, Jackson still doesn't know what a shirt is, Jealous Jackson, Jealousy, Jinyoung literally has Jacks wrapped around his finger, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Teasing Jinyoung, implied 2jae - Freeform, the other members are mentioned, there's also fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgahgase/pseuds/omgahgase
Summary: Jackson shows up on the set of Jinyoung’s drama to find him and his handsome co-star has grown very close in the past couple months. Jackson isn’t too keen on how Jinyoung clings to him and vice versa so he drags his longtime boyfriend into an empty closet to show him who he really belongs too.





	HIP: Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my hand slipped. The storyline follows real time and events that happened, just with a few extra twists, enjoy!

“JINYOUNGIE!”

Jinyoung heard the high pitched squeal of his name before he felt a brick wall slam into him, causing him to tumble over in a pile of limbs. The staff and production team stood dumbfounded at the scene of their lead actor struggling to get his boyfriend to stop peppering his face in kisses.

“Jackson get off, I swear I’ll punch you.” The brown-haired man tried to untangle his limbs from the rapper’s but it was futile. Jackson had him in a tight embrace, trapping both his arms beside his body as they rolled around on the set of He Is Psychometric.

“You haven’t seen me in over a month and the first thing you want to do is punch me, I feel so loved,” said the elder man as he finally released Jinyoung. He sat on his hunches but was instantly pushed to the ground with a deep playful laugh.

“You know, a normal person would call before paying me a visit. But you just show up unannounced.” Jinyoung giggled as he watched Jackson fix his black beanie that slipped over his eyes. The sleeves of his track jacket were a bit too long, so it hid his hands when he placed the beanie back in place. Jinyoung’s heart flipped at how cute he looked.

“Ah, when have I ever been normal?” Jackson shot him a smile, one full of charm and mischief. Oh, how Jinyoung missed that smile.

They helped each other stand up and the second they were on their feet, the Chinese man wrapped the younger in a bone breaking hug. “I missed you so much.”

Jinyoung returned the embrace with no hesitation, burying his face in Jackson’s neck and letting out a content sigh. “I missed you too. A lot.”

The few months they were separated really took a toll on both of them. After their winter comeback, the group had their own individual schedules or took time off to get the rest they needed. BamBam and Youngjae went to visit their families while Mark had his hands full with his many magazine shoots. Jaebeom and Yugyeom kept themselves busy by gearing up for their subunit debut. Even Coco needed a break, after all, babysitting Youngjae while he plays with legos is a full-time job.

Jackson went to America to focus on his solo career, going to interviews, special guest starring on radio shows, performing at promotional concerts, and just getting his name out there. Jinyoung drowned himself in his acting as a distraction, putting his all into making his character as real as he could. Even though it worked a majority of the time, he couldn’t shake the feeling of yearning the longer they were apart.

Sleep deprived FaceTime calls along with cute good morning and night messages didn’t satisfy Jinyoung. He wanted Jackson back in his arms more every day. He missed his laugh, his smile, his kisses and hugs and the way he’d hold the younger man. He just missed Jackson. When Jinyoung’s laying in bed after a long night of shooting, he’d watch the rapper’s interviews and social media updates. It didn’t help his desire to have him back, but it filled the little Jackson sized hole in his chest just enough to where he could sleep at night.

Granted they’ve been apart for longer than this, having to withstand more than three months of separation, but it was especially hard for Jinyoung this time around. He’d normally go to the elder when he’d feel insecure about his acting, talk it out with him while they ate dinner or cuddled on the couch wrapped in a warm blanket, listening to Jackson’s soft voice as he’d praise Jinyoung. But with him being on the other side of the world didn’t exactly help. He’d call Jackson in hopes of spilling some of his worries but feel guilty later on when his eye bags would worsen and he’s walking the thin line of sleep and consciousness.

In the end, they’d finish their call earlier than expected and Jinyoung would overthink the thoughts swirling in his head until his body shuts down due to exhaustion. He’d wake up to text messages from Jackson apologizing for hanging up so soon and open promises of calling him later. Jinyoung knew he had his own things going on and couldn’t concentrate on the younger like he wants, he still felt empty whenever they’d whisper a sleep filled goodnight followed by an I love you soon after. But right now, in his arms, Jinyoung felt whole again.

He nuzzled Jackson’s neck, placing a few soft kisses hidden by his hair on his throat, then pulled back to gaze at his face. He had faint stubble on his upper lip and jaw, making him look more rugged but his still lopsided beanie just added to his cuteness factor. Jackson looked tired, his eyes were droopy but his smile could still light up a room. That smile literally lights up Jinyoung’s world.

“I could’ve waited to see you,” said the taller man as he fixed the other’s hat. “We could’ve met at your place.”

“You might’ve been able to wait, but I couldn’t. The second I got off the plane my first thought was to see you.” Jackson took Jinyoung’s hand in his and interlaced their fingers. His palm was rough and calloused, but it felt so warm in the Korean man’s own.

Jinyoung stroked Jackson’s hand with his thumb, humming in response. He grinned at him, loving the way his eyes sparkled, the singer could lose himself in those dark brown irises. His gaze trailed from Jackson’s eyes down the soft slope of his nose to stop at his lips. The urge to close the small gap between them and claim those lips with his own was beginning to be too much for Jinyoung. The rapper must’ve thought so too because he started to lean his head in, going straight for his mouth but the younger placed a gentle hand on his chest, stopping his movements.

Jackson looked at him with a confused expression. “What’s wrong?”

Jinyoung could hear the whispering and feel the eyes burning down his back. He glanced around him and saw some of the staff giving him looks that made his stomach churn. He was so caught up in their moment that he didn’t even notice the room full of people staring at them. He stepped back from Jackson and released his hand, he didn’t miss the flash of disappointment on his face before nodding towards the hall. The elder followed without a second thought, walking close by but not touching him. Jinyoung couldn’t help the small frown that graced his lips so he linked their pinky fingers, using Jackson’s and his long jacket sleeves as coverage.

The actor led them through the large studio, dodging overhead cameras and hoping over loose electrical cords until they made it to Jinyoung’s dressing room. The younger opened the door and the second they stepped inside Jackson was attached to him again. Jinyoung giggled as he pressed the lock, finding it hard because the Chinese man had his arms pinned to his person in a bear hug.

“Sseunie,” Jinyoung giggled as his boyfriend nuzzled his cheek with his prickly jaw. “That tickles!”

“Deal with it.” And just because he can, Jackson rubbed his stubbled chin over the singer’s neck, sending tingles down his spine.

Jinyoung got his arms free from their prison and draped them across the shorter man’s shoulders. A hand found homage on his nape, playing with the downy soft hair while the other drew mindless patterns on his shoulder. Now that they’re alone, Jinyoung couldn’t wait any longer. He gripped the back of Jackson’s neck and brought their lips together. The elder sighed like he was waiting for this moment for just as long as Jinyoung was. Jinyoung gently pressed little pecks to his mouth, savoring the feeling of soft lips against his as Jackson’s hands held his hips.

The small, content purr the singer emitted made the shorter man loop an arm around his waist, bringing their chests and rapid beating hearts together. Jinyoung could feel heat traveling from his neck to his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He felt hot under the collar despite the cool air conditioning surrounding them.

Before he knew it, Jackson’s tender kisses turned rough. He pressed back into the younger man, trailing his tongue along his bottom lip and dived into the wet heat of his mouth. Their tongue’s clashed in a slick caress, making Jinyoung let out a small groan as he clutched Jackson tighter. He tilted his head to the side so their mouths could slot together, causing Jackson to push his hips until the taller man’s back hit the door.

Jinyoung growled low in his throat, moving his hands from Jackson’s shoulder and neck to ravish down his upper body. He played with the zipper of his tracksuit until he pulled it down to reveal a broad, bare chest.

The taller man pulled back, panting for air against his mouth. “Of course you don’t have a shirt on. I’m not surprised.” He dipped his hands into his jacket, letting his fingers dance across the hard muscles and soft skin of his abdomen.

“It was hot in California, sue me.” Jackson pecked his lips once more before trailing his own down Jinyoung’s jaw to mouth at his neck. He left open mouth kisses on his throat, tasting the sweet skin and nibbling at a spot below his ear.

“Don’t leave any marks, I don’t want to cover anything up.” Despite his warnings, Jackson sucked at the skin, leaving a small red blemish before lapping at the area. A hand smoothed up his chest to cup the back of his neck, holding Jackson in place as Jinyoung whimpered.

“You never listen to a word I say, do you?”

The Chinese man chuckled a deep and rough laugh that made chills run through the younger’s bones. “Couldn’t help myself. With you dressed like that I don’t think I can hold back.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “If I knew you had a schoolboy kink I would’ve worn a uniform a long time ago.”

“It’s your fault for looking _incredibly_ sexy in a blazer,” Jackson said against his throat, his hot breath fanning across his skin. He made his way down to the junction where Jinyoung’s neck meets his shoulder and latched onto the flesh, biting hard enough to make the Korean man hiss.

“I said no marks.” Jinyoung slipped his hand under Jackson’s beanie, causing the hat to fall. He grabbed a fistful of his boyfriend's hair, loving the sharp intake of breath he took and dragged the rapper’s mouth back to his.

He could feel the smirk on Jackson’s lips as they kissed, the corners of his mouth curled up but soon disappeared as Jinyoung’s tongue clashed with his own. It was a battle of dominance, the wet sounds from their passionate lip-lock resonated throughout the quiet room until the taller man bit down on Jackson’s bottom lip and his deep groan echoed off the walls. The sound shot straight to Jinyoung’s core, making a small heat pool low in his stomach as his face flushed. He knew he was blushing hard, but he didn’t care. Despite this moment being mildly tamer than their other sessions, Jinyoung couldn’t help but find the way the elder’s hands moved from his hips to the waistband of his pants awfully intense.

After being deprived of Jackson’s touch for over three months, the younger knew he wouldn’t last long. Just by the way he was playing with his belt loops like an impatient child on Christmas Day made Jinyoung weak in the knees. He’s pretty sure if he wasn’t supported by the door and the hard body slipping a thigh between his legs, the Korean man would’ve buckled at the first press of lips.

The second his strong thigh came in contact with the growing bulge in his pants sent a thrill down Jinyoung’s spine, making him whimper against Jackson’s lips. He clutched the elder’s shoulders, digging his blunt nails into his jacket as he felt the Chinese man _finally_ unlooped his belt and flick the button of his pants open. Jinyoung nearly whined when he felt his zipper lower ever so slowly, teasing him along with the annoyingly sexy sound of Jackson’s deep chuckle.

The younger man pulled back from his lips with a sharp gasp, filling his lungs with much-needed air as he brought their foreheads together. “If we’re gonna do this, make it quick. I don’t know when they’ll call me back on set.”

“I can do quick. Remember that time before our Music Bank showcase?” Jackson’s smirk was wicked as he flashed his white teeth.

“We had twenty minutes before we had to perform and you couldn’t keep it in your pants.” The raspy laugh Jinyoung let out turned into a small moan as the shorter man’s knee pressed into his semi-hard erection.

Jackson growled low in his throat, the sound making Jinyoung’s limbs feel like jelly as he trailed kisses along his jaw. “If you didn’t wear that fucking see-through shirt then I wouldn’t have thought with my dick.”

Flashbacks of the singer being lifted up against a wall in an empty restroom ran through his mind. He blushed hard at the memory of how Jackson ripped the mesh top off and ravished his chest as he ruthlessly rolled his hips and trusted into the singer. With time not being on their side, their little quickie was fast and hard, resulting in Jinyoung having to limp out of the restroom with a sore back and a very satisfied Jackson trailing behind him. The most difficult thing about that whole ordeal wasn’t how he tried not to mess up their choreography as he calmed down from his high, it was walking back into the dressing room to have his stylist cover up the dark purple hickies along his chest. The knowing smirks and laughs from the women only made Jinyoung slightly embarrassed, what really topped the cake was when Jaebeom cornered both of them minutes before going on stage.

“Next time you horny bastards do it in the restroom, lock the door. If I catch either of you slipping during this performance because you’re so fucked out, I’m burning all your hats and books,” he said with his arms crossed and a stern voice.

The couple stood with red faces and mumbled apologies to their leader, promising to not give him a show next time. When their names were called and they climbed the stairs onto the stage, Jinyoung pulled Jackson back and whispered in his ear, “I’m betting five thousand won the second they get home he’s trying that with lover boy.”

They both glanced at their main vocal duo and snickered at the hungry look in Jaebeom’s eye.  Jackson couldn’t help the loud cackle he let out. “Youngjae’s in for a surprise.”

Jinyoung was snapped out of his stroll down memory lane when he felt a pair of lips latch onto his pulse point. Jackson sucked hard on the area, using his tongue to sooth the reddening skin and pulled back to watch the spot darken into a deep purple. The amused grin he gave Jinyoung only made him glare at the rapper.

“Jackson Wang, I swear if anyone sees those I’m leaving you blue-balled tonight.”

“Just use a little foundation, you’ll be fine.”

Before the young singer could further protest, Jackson slammed his mouth against Jinyoung’s and pushed him harder into the door. The thigh between the taller man’s legs pressed on the growing bulge, making him roll his hips in a hard grind. The rough growl Jackson made as he sucked on the tip of Jinyoung’s tongue caused the younger’s toes to curl. The heat in his stomach traveled throughout his body, skin searing where Jackson’s hands dipped under his hoodie. His palms splayed across Jinyoung’s abdomen, tracing the ridges of his muscles before making his way down to the waistband of his underwear. He picked at the elastic and chuckled at the whine the Korean man made when he snapped it against his skin, the tease.

Jinyoung moved his hips atop Jackson’s thigh, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his pants. His erection strained behind the fabric of his underwear, he could feel bits of precome leak out of his cock, wetting his boxer briefs and crying in anticipation. He thrusted against Jackson again, the friction of the cloth being the only source of contact he can find because the rapper _isn’t touching him damn it_.

Jinyoung broke their kiss to plead in a breathy whisper, “Jackson please.”

The elder’s eyes darkened, sending an eclectic shock through Jinyoung’s body. “Please what? Tell me what you want, baby.”

“Asshole,” he choked out as his grinding turned rough, harder thrusts and more pressure, causing him to gasp, “You’re really going to make me beg? Right here, right now?”

The laugh Jackson emitted should’ve been illegal. “I want you to beg, scream, whine,” he pecked Jinyoung’s lips once more, “all that jazz.”

Jinyoung couldn’t even get a proper eye roll out before Jackson hooked a hand under one of his legs and wrapped it around his waist. His legs widened, one still firmly planted on the ground while the other was shaking against Jackson’s hip, giving the Chinese man room to maneuver himself between Jinyoung’s thighs. He rolled his front to meet Jinyoung’s own, rubbing both their clothed cocks against each other, making the singer whimper.

At the second thrust, Jinyoung was gasping. He clutched Jackson’s shoulders and brought their chests together to bury his face in the crook of Jackson’s neck. He could feel the elder’s rapid heartbeat, thumping as fast as Jinyoung’s own as his hot breath fanned across overheated skin. The feeling of Jackson’s erection rutting against his own was overwhelming, making him see stars behind his closed eyelids. He wasn’t even touching the younger but he already felt close to tipping over the edge.

Jinyoung couldn’t take it anymore. He trailed his lips, red and swollen, up to his boyfriend’s ear and in a sultry voice said, “Jackson, touch me. _Please_.”

He didn’t even need to see his face to know the rapper was smirking, cheeky bastard. He didn’t respond, but Jinyoung felt a hand move from his abdomen and leisurely creep down. He whined, the sound coming out needy when Jackson’s fingers slipped under the elastic and smoothed over scorching skin. His movements were unhurried, he took his time dragging his hand down, slowly, slowly, ever so slowly until Jackson’s hot hand finally gripped his-

The rapid knock on the door made both of them jump, making them freeze on the spot. They didn’t answer until another knock then a woman's voice said, “You’re needed on set in ten, Jinyoung-ssi.”

Looks like their fun ended a bit too early.

“I’ll be right out!” Jinyoung called, his voice coming out an octave higher as he tried to ignore how Jackson still had his hand wrapped around his dick.

He heard the staff leave but didn’t move until her footsteps where faint. The young actor pulled away from his boyfriend with a full pout on his lips. He was about to tell Jackson to let go when the words turned into a choked moan, the rapper’s hand started to move up and down his shaft in a tight grip, making Jinyoung emit a whimper. He clutched Jackson’s shoulders with shaky hands as he shallowly thrusted into the tight heat.

“J-Jacks, we need to s-stop,” he stuttered out breathlessly. His brain began to short circuit, the gears slowing down as Jackson’s pace sped up. He used the precome dripping from Jinyoung’s tip to smooth down his length, the slide nice and slick. He didn’t want to stop, he wanted the elder to keep going, to relieve the aching pressure in his gut, but Jinyoung knew he needed to work. On any other day, he’d beg Jackson to bend him over and fuck his brains out, but he needed to act professionally. Or at least walk out of this dressing room without a boner.

“Why?” His voice was rough and raspy and deeper than the gates of Hell in the younger’s ear. “We can make it quick and-“

“Jackson, _no_.”

The rapper’s hand instantly stilled at his stern tone. He released the leg around his hip and removed the limb from Jinyoung’s pants, his fingers were shining and so were his eyes at the sight. He looked like a puppy deprived of his treat, a pout threatened to break through his lips while he didn’t even try to hide his disappointment. The singer almost felt bad.

“Hey,” his voice was velvet as he brushed Jackson’s messy bangs away from his eyes. “We can finish at home.”

The rapper puckered his lips, asking for a kiss like a toddler would and who’s Jinyoung to refuse him? He cupped Jackson’s cheek and brought their mouths together, this kiss was gentle and soft, making the elder sigh. This time it was Jackson who pulled away first, they locked eyes before Jinyoung felt his pants zipper going up and his button back in place.

“How long will that take?” He asked as he looped his belt buckle. “I wanna take you out to dinner before going home.”

“Another couple hours, the schedule is halfway done. We’ll be home by ten, maybe eleven tonight.”

Jinyoung tapped his boyfriend’s shoulder to step back so he could make his way over to the mirrored table littered with makeup and wet naps. He tossed the packet of wipes to Jackson, then inspected the damage on his neck. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. The red and purple marks contrasted against his pale skin. They were beautiful, splashes of color on an otherwise pure canvas, but also a bitch to cover up.

Jinyoung grabbed some foundation and a blender then began applying some to the blemishes. A particular mark below his ear was very visible while another one above his collarbone was easy to hide, but he’s not taking any chances. The camera’s pick up on the smallest details from hairs out of place to booger’s in his nostrils, just the thought of them catching a purple spot on his milky skin made him paranoid. He kept dabbing the makeup over his throat when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his middle and pull him down. Jackson lounged in the chair in front of the mirror with Jinyoung perched on his thighs, watching his boyfriend with a gentle gaze.

“When’d you learn to do that?” He asked, locking eyes in the mirror with a soft look. Jinyoung always loved his eyes.

“When I realized you like to bite.” He heard the scoff then squealed when Jackson’s hands jabbed him in the sides, making him double over in giggles. He scooted farther back into his embrace when the rapper’s arms tightened around his waist, but stopped when he heard a sharp intake of breath and felt something hard poke his behind. He was about to swivel in his seat to give the man an eyebrow raise when hands traveled to his hips and stopped his movements.

“Don’t do that or else I’m gonna jizz in my pants.” Jackson’s voice was strained. His breath was labored, like the air was knocked out of his lungs. Jinyoung felt his own still hard erection twitch. God, he wishes they had more time.

“I should probably go so you can take care of that.”

He finished covering up his hickies then stood up, straightening his clothes before turning around to face his boyfriend when the sight before made him groan. Jackson slouched in the chair, his track jacket was still unzipped so his chest was on full display. His hair was unruly, sticking up in the back and on the sides while his bangs were pushed back slightly, showcasing his forehead and making Jinyoung’s stomach flip. His legs were spread open wide enough so the singer could easily slot between, the large bulge in his pants practically begged to be released. Jackson’s little habit of sitting likes _he's_  the seat always makes the Korean man weak, making him want to do anything for and to him.

“The more you keep looking at my dick the less likely you’ll be walking out on set.” His voice was raspy while his eyes were wild. He looked like a man deprived of water and Jinyoung is the tall glass he’s ready to drink. “I don’t want your actor friends to ask why you’re limping.”

“Babe!” Jinyoung’s face burned red, making him turn to the side with a hand covering his mouth. He’s broken out of the habit of hiding his mouth when he smiles or laughs, but he still slips into the old routine when he’s shy. Jackson says it’s cute. Jinyoung likes it when Jackson calls him cute.

The elder shrugged like he just didn’t indicate he’d pound into Jinyoung hard enough to make him stagger on his own feet. He has a habit of slipping innuendo comments into a conversation and making the younger man a blushing mess. That, right there, isn’t cute. “I’m fine with using my hand, but someone’s bound to notice your boner. Just let me take care of it so you can-“

“Sseun-ah, I said no. Once we start I know we won’t be able to stop. I’d rather not give the staff something to spread around.”

It was quiet, then Jackson asked the question Jinyoung knew was bothering him the moment he stepped on set. “They don’t know about us, do they?”

The singer leaned back against the table with a sigh. He didn’t want to have this conversation, but it was unavoidable. “No, they don’t. PD-nim made sure no one besides the director and managers know. He didn’t want to cause a controversy over their lead actor hiding the fact that he’s gay.”

The couple has been hiding their relationship for well over a year now. They harbored feelings for each for what seems like a lifetime until one drunken night ended with both of them in Jackson’s bed and confessions on their lips. After days of doubting and lots of conversations with tear stained cheeks, they decided to talk to JYP to reveal their love for each other and ask for permission to date. That only ended up in a laughing fit because he thought they’ve been dating for months but didn’t want to tell him. Once they received his blessing, Jackson and Jinyoung officially became an item with only their families, close staff, manager, and other members knowing.

It’s been hard hiding such a huge secret from their friends and fans. With cameras practically at every corner of their lives, they can’t be as physically or emotionally close as they are off-screen. They keep their dynamic to a minimum, keeping the cat and mouse game of Jackson trying to untie the stubborn knot Jinyoung puts up for fans but also trying to push their limits to how far they could go. The fine line between professional and pleasure has been broken a number of times while filming, but they’ve always played it off as just accidental touches or mispronounced words exchanged due to the language barrier. However, it did take a long time for them to explain why Jackson pulled the younger man down for a kiss during one of their photoshoots. His excuse for that little scene was that Jinyoung looked so angelic in the sunlight and his lips were _right there_ so he couldn’t help himself. The kiss left the staff in bewilderment and in the end, both idols had to beg for the footage not to be released and the secret to be kept.

So when Jinyoung landed a lead role in a drama, he didn’t know if he should inform his co-stars or the production team about his relationship with Jackson in case questions were asked or interactions became confusing, but JYP said it’s not the right time yet. Jinyoung almost let it slip a few times during conversation or interviews, but he’d cover his mistake with slightly fabricated lies or smoothly spoken words. It’s a talent that’s gotten him out of most trouble and it’s still providing him with coverage to this day.

The rapper stood from his seat and in seconds he was hugging the younger man. He nuzzled the crook of his neck, messing up his newly applied makeup and causing Jinyoung’s skin to tingle. “Maybe I shouldn’t have left so many marks.”

The taller man scoffed then pinched his arm. “I told you not too, but it goes in one ear and out the other with you.” He pulled back from the warm embrace then zipped up Jackson’s tracksuit, he didn’t want him to get cold because he’d end up complaining and nagging to snuggle. Jinyoung is all for cuddling, but not in between shots. He can’t afford to fall asleep then throw their filming off schedule.

“As I said, I couldn’t help myself. This costume looks really good on you.” Jackson gave him a once over, taking in his oversized jacket sleeves and pants that fit every curve of his beautiful legs. He licked his lips, making Jinyoung’s throat go dry. “Like, _really_ good.”

The younger giggled when he felt his boyfriend’s hands move from his back down to cup his ass. He playfully shoved Jackson away with a smile gracing his lips. “Maybe after shooting is done I can ask to take this home as a souvenir.”

“If you do, then we’ll never leave the bedroom.”

The pair shared a laugh before Jinyoung pulled away. He readjusted his clothes and hair, making sure everything was back in place and his neck was fully covered, before making his way over to the door.  His boner was slowly fading away, but that didn’t stop him from having to walk funny. He picked up Jackson’s forgotten beanie and tossed it to him with a smile, giving him one last, longing look.

“I’ll come back on my next break. If you get hungry there are snacks over there,” he pointed to a table on the other side of the room filled with goodies.

“What if I wanna see you act? This is my first time on set with you. You didn’t let me go to the other ones,” he said with a small frown on his lips and crossed arms.

“Because you wanted to bring a sign that said ‘Park Jinyoung is the greatest actor of this century.’” Jinyoung beckoned him over with his fingers, enjoying the way he didn’t hesitate.

“You would’ve loved it.” Jackson stood in front of him before nuzzling their noses together. “Besides it was Jaebeom-hyung’s idea.”

“Yes, because I would’ve loved it if my boyfriend and best friend got kicked out of the studio for cheering me on.” Jackson shrugged like it would’ve been worth it. “If you really want too, then just stand off to the side and don’t touch anything. I’m not paying for anything you break.”

“It was one camera!”

“It also came out of Jaebeom-hyung’s wallet.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. Jinyoung pinched his cheek. It’s a thing they do.

“Go, get back out there before they come looking for you.” The elder gave him on a peck on the cheek then unlocked the door. “By the time you come back, most of your snacks will be gone, by the way.”

“Just don’t eat my cookies. If I see a single package missing, you’ll find your beanies in the fireplace.”

And just because he couldn’t help himself, Jinyoung leaned in to seal their lips once more. He could never get enough of Jackson and his kisses are no exception. He felt the smile on the shorter man’s lips, making his stomach do somersaults and his pulse quicken. Just a single kiss can make him weak in the knees and Jackson knows it, sometimes going straight to his head, boosting his ego to the maximum. Jinyoung guesses it’s only fair, all he has to do is breath in the rapper’s direction and he’s putty in the younger’s palm.

That’s why he had to pull back the second hands started to wonder. He snatched Jackson’s hand from sneaking around his waist to cop a feel of his ass with a raised eyebrow. The Chinese man just shrugged, looking at the singer with star filled eyes while playing the innocent card. Too bad he’s anything _but_ innocent.

Jinyoung chuckled at him, amusement in his laugh and love in his eyes as he flicked Jackson’s forehead. “Later. Now be a good boy and go entertain yourself for a few hours.”

Jackson snorted. “My form of entertainment is watching you ride-“

“Finish that sentence and your beanies won’t be the only things in the fireplace.”

They shared a laugh then Jinyoung opened the door and stepped out, but not before he felt a light smack on his ass. By the time he registered what happened, he whipped around only to face a closed door and listened to Jackson’s loud cackle on the other side.


End file.
